Stepdaddy's the Devil
by aussie girl1990
Summary: When you want to hit your enemy you hit them where it hurts. Voldemort has done just that to Hermione. What's growing inside her mother? Will it bring a new wave of darkness? And what is Draco's mission? HGDM
1. Intruder

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

I haven't updated this story since 2007. The main reason is that I had no idea where this story was going. Going through it, editing it, trying to make complete scene out of the story was a bit hard. This was one of my first stories and it showed through my small, well lots, of errors and lack of real direction. I hope you all enjoy the new setting.

_Intruder_

It was the middle of summer and Hermione had just finished reading at the local library and was expected home, she was walking past the beautiful green park so close to home.

She spent most of her days there, slowly going through the dusty shelves, graving the stretched spines and smelling the yellowing pages.

It was her favourite place in the world. The woman who worked there would often go on small breaks and leave Hermione to herself knowing she was trustworthy. This was her dream, to be alone and among some of the most powerful and influential people in history.

Secretly Hermione had always hoped to one day be among them.

It had been a tough year on Hermione. Her Father had moved to Australia for a chance to set up international offices and while her parents had tried they couldn't do it. They had separated. Hermione as smart as she was couldn't understand. Love was meant to be the strongest thing in the world. How can you just fall out of it? When her mother had told her they were separating the first thing she said was, 'It's not your fault. We both love you very much.' She then followed it with, 'Sometimes things don't always work out the way you plan them too.'.

Hermione wanted to know who was to blame? Was it time? Had the years gone by and they didn't notice it? Was it her fault? Hermione knew that it wasn't likely to be _her _fault as much as magic would be to blame. Those words swirled in her head round and round making her dizzy, _sometimes things don't work out the way you plan them too. _Like her. Hermione's parents had everything figured out before she was born and then one morning a letter arrived and their plans burnet up and turned to ash.

But these days Hermione thinks someone else was to blame, someone who made her mother happy, made her smile and laugh. A certain guy…

And Hermione wanted to know who this guy was.

As she approached the two story double red brick house with the oak door she suddenly stopped. Inside her mother was giggle like a grade school student who just heard one of her friends say a sexual word, 'Penis' always got a giggle.

She stopped herself was turning the knob and walking into her house. She didn't feel welcomed, like suddenly she was invading someone's world, breaking in and stealing their few moments of happiness. Then there was also the fact she didn't want to meet the new guy. So instead she walked around the back and opened the sliding door. Her white sneakers, she discovered, weren't very sneaky. They squeaked against the polished wooden floor.

Suddenly she heard the click click click of high heels coming her way and Hermione was faced with two choices. Be a mature young adult and meet her mother's new friend or run away like a coward.

She chose to run.

Hermione however didn't even get to turn around before her mother stood before her. She knew the clothes that her mother was wearing. They were her 'good' clothes. She wore them when she wanted to make a good impression and they were divided into three different categories; Functions, Mother, and Cocktail.

She was wearing something from the cocktail section. A red dress that fell just above her knees and hugged her body with ease. The high heels that alerted Hermione to her mother were the satin red ones she once wore to her Grandmother's birthday.

Her mother was beautiful, her light brown hair was always tidy and cut into a bob, her hazel eyes were always shining and her face always young.

In fact Hermione noticed her mother hadn't changed much since she was born.

But suddenly Hermione felt sick with dead shock when she saw a handsome man younger than her mother, only about 5 years older than herself!, walk up behind her. He had soft short wavy brown hair that was parted in an old fashion kind of way, he donned a suit of dark blue and a plain black tie. His eyes were indescribable, not from the colour but from the way they looked at her… with nothing. As if she wasn't even there. He saw her and he smiled, his lips curling up in a completely human and natural way but there was something completely unnatural way about it.

"Hermione you're home!" April gushed, "Is there something wrong with the front door?" Hermione kept her eyes on the stranger, the intruder behind her mother.

"No," she whispered, " I didn't want to disturb you." Hermione couldn't help but wonder if they noticed the slight bit of disgust in her voice. But by the way the new guy eyebrow twitched she figured he had.

"You shouldn't have sweetheart. I was waiting for you to get home, I wanted to introduce the two of you." April walked over and wrapped her arms around her only child, her warmth spread through Hermione with ease. When she let go April looked over at the new guy, "Tom this is my daughter, Hermione. Hermione this is Tom, Tom Riddle."


	2. Doing Things the Hard Way

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Let me know what you think of the new and improved version. Does it have more direction? Is the writing clearer this time? Reviews are love and much better than cookies!

_Doing Things the Hard Way_

Hermione's eyes widen and she opened and closed her mouth multiple times before finally getting out, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Tom sweetheart, his name is Tom Yields. Hermione are you ok? You look a little pale." April's hand rested on her daughters forehead, she was warm, her face flushed, April was a bit concerned.

Hermione shook her head smiled and removed her mother's hand. "Oh it's nothing, just reading too much, plus it has been rather hot these past couple of days. It's nice to meet you Mr. Yields, I am, as my mother already said, Hermione." She extended her hand and saw something flicker behind his dark eyes, amusement? She wasn't sure.

He took her hand. "It's nice to meet you Hermione. And please call me Tom."

She nodded and turned to her mother. "I'm going to do my homework." Her mother smiled before turning to her friend and saying. "Hermione is the smartest girl in her school."

Tom gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his strange eyes

**Who is this guy? How dare he come** into my house and make my mother laugh like that.

Hermione sat in her room at her beautiful pine desk and pulled out a quill and parchment. The best thing to do when your mind is full is to everything down, and so she did. Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with him.

Dipping the white feathered quill into the newly opened ink pot Hermione started out;

Younger than my mother by more than an 'graceful' age gap  
Seems almost inhuman, something different, something cold and cruel.  
Feels familiar.

When Hermione envisioned his face, his young handsome face, she felt her stomach twist.

Was she really just imagining things? Did her mother really say Yields? She couldn't say if it was just because she now thinks of Riddle whenever she hears Tom or if it was the heat playing with her mind.

Hermione let out a dry stale breath and suddenly felt parched. She needed a drink almost as much as she needed air right this moment. Walking down the stairs trying to avoid hearing the intruders voice was no easy task, she focused on getting water from the kitchen while they were in the lounge room. But then her mother's voice broke through.

"She seemed to like you." April told him while stroking his soft hair, "I was thinking maybe we should tell her about it." His arm around her petite shoulders while they sat on a plush royal blue lounge. He had heard the small squeaks of a certain person trying to come down the stairs.

"Not yet my Love. It might come as a shock to her. You know, her mother's going to marry a guy and she doesn't even know me."

Tom turned and looked over his shoulder to see a tussle of untamed hair and smiled at the shock that had slammed into her.

Suddenly Hermione's thirst closed her throat and she couldn't breathe, her eyes watered in fear as she realized she make a single sound, not even a gasp. Like some invisible force was stuck and choking her.

The last thing Hermione heard before passing out was a cold voice inside her head saying "Mudblood you will burn".

**"Hermione wake up, come on.** Wake up." Hermione woke to her mother's voice. She tried to sit up but dizziness caused to room to swirl. Her head was on a soft cushion her mother had placed under her.

"You gave us a scare there, kiddo." She looked up into Tom's cold, unfeeling eyes. He looked at her smirking with a barely concealed satisfied look on his face. Like snake that just caught its prey and swallowed it whole.

Hermione looked between her mother's teary fearful face to Tom's neutral one. "I'm sorry." She whispered, before growling. "It's not like I planned it."

It shocked both Hermione and her mother; Hermione didn't even know she was saying it until she had finished speaking.

"Hermione Lee Granger, he was just trying to be nice. Apologize." Her mother's face had gone from sad to mad in just a few seconds. So quick was she to forget her daughter had just passed out.

Hermione, who had no choice but to say it, opened her mouth but the words that came out were not her own. "I'm _not_ sorry. That person can't not come into this house and just make himself at home." She turned to look at him; he was smirking while Hermione was trying to stop the words from coming. "This is not your home. Go back to where you came from, and I'm guessing it was _hell_!"

Hermione's mother stood open mouthed and shocked at what her daughter was saying…and to a man she barely knew. This was unacceptable.

"Hermione." She spoke slowly trying to keep cool. "Go to your room. Now." She looked into her mother's eyes and saw something she's never seen pointed at her before; Shame and disappointment.

That alone almost made Hermione cry, but she wouldn't not in front of _him _not if she can help it. She sat up and once more the world laughed at her, dancing in circles causing her body to sway. But she didn't care, giving Tom one last look of disgust she walked out of the room and up the stairs.

She locked her door and grabbed her pillow, she could feel her emotions running like wild horses and she couldn't stand the idea of them hearing her. _Him_ hearing her.

Her back against the wall she slowly slid down until she was sitting on the floor. Hermione was gasping for breath before the tears came, overwhelming her and making her body shake. Trying to muffle the sounds of her heart crying, with her pillow, she heard footsteps and knew right away they were not her mum's. She quietly wiped her eyes and stood up as the door opened and Tom stepped in without her say so.

He sat on her bed. "Look kid, I think we got off on the wrong …foot. I want you to know I plan on looking after your mother and yourself for a long time."

Hermione watched him watching her with a look that made her want to cringe. A look that said, 'I can do whatever I want and you can't stop me.'

Hermione put her pillow next to her and stood up, her eyes red from her tears, "I don't know who you are. I don't want to know. But you're wrong." He lifted an eyebrow and watched her with amusement and a sickening smile, "I will never accept you as anything."

"I was so hoping you'd say that." His voice became a little lower and icier and he had a gleeful look upon his face. "I knew you'd want to do this the hard way, Hermione." His look became dark. "But see here little girl, I plan on marrying your mother, I plan on destroying everything that makes your bond strong, trust, love, you will lose it. You will lose everything you have ever worked hard for. Even your friends will turn against you."

She looked deeper into his eyes and gasped as they flashed red. He stood up and reached into his pocket taking out his wand. "I knew it! I knew it, you, you're Him. You're Voldemort's younger self. You are Tom Riddle!"

He laughed a cold chilling laugh. "They told me you were smart, Miss Granger." He raised his wand to her chest and suddenly she knew it, she was going to die. "Good-bye Miss Granger."

**Hermione woke with a gasp** and looked around; she was still sitting with her back the wall.

"Oh God, it was just a dream." Hermione's hand instinctively went to her chest when the wand had been held. Her finger grazed over something odd, something abnormal. Hermione looked down and couldn't help staring. Right above her heart was a small round, deep, impression, still red and made from what appeared to be the tip of a wand.

Hermione swallowed a clump of fear caught in her throat and whispered "What is going on here?" To the empty room.


	3. Motherly Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

So I'm following the main idea of this story but with major changes. The biggest one is yet to come.

_Motherly Love_

Hermione didn't come out of her room until Tom had left. She watched him kiss her mother good bye at the door and saw him get into his white Ford, she recoiled when he waved at her before driving off. Closing her curtains she walked down the stairs, sat at the table and stared at her mother, who was singing while cooking dinner.

She never sang anymore, not unless she was really, really happy. It was an old tune that Hermione knew really well, April would sing it to her as a child. It was about an owl and a pussy cat who got married. An  
old song.

"He's evil," Hermione blurted out.

Her mother stopped stirring the food and turned to look at her daughter.

"What?" April asked, her perfectly shaped eyebrows reached for her hair line in shock.

Hermione took a deep breath and said it.

"He's evil! Tom is evil."

"Now Hermione, I don't think he's evil. In fact he kept me company while you were at school," She turned her back and went back to stirring the food. For a moment Hermione felt once more she was to blame.

"No mum, he's _evil_,' She pressed on the word evil as hard as she could. "He came into my room and threatened me."

Her mother put down the wooden spoon she was using and walked over to the table and pulled out a dark wooden chair before sitting. She placed her hand over Hermione's and Hermione thought she had finally gotten her mother to understand until her mother opened her mouth and told her.

"He didn't leave the lounge room aside from going to the bathroom and even than he was only gone for 5 minutes. That's not enough time to scare you," her mother paused before continuing. "I know your upset about this," she waved her hand across the room. "About me and Tom and me getting and not just getting married but about us in general. But Hermione I'm going to do it like it or not."

She got up and walked over to the fridge and got out a carton of orange juice.

"Mum, I'm not lying." Hermione knew this was not going to work, she was very much like her mother and that means they were both as stubborn as the other. "He's evil," she was pleading with her. Her brown eyes begging her mother to believe her, asking for her to trust her.

She could see her mother had had enough when she added, "He'll kill us."

"HERMIONE GRANGER HOW DARE YOU. TOM HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT KIND TO YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU THINK OF HIM!" She was standing right in front of her scared child and she knew she should stop yelling. She wanted to stop something inside of her wouldn't let her. "I LET YOU GO TO SCHOOL, WHERE, I REMIND YOU, YOU HARDLY WRITE AND NOW THAT I'VE GIVEN YOU A LITTLE INDEPENDENCE YOU THINK YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO?"

She stopped yelling and looked up at her daughter seeing her face she went to hug her but instead…

She slapped her.

She felt as though she didn't have control, and then she felt something rising up inside of her, something she didn't ever think she could say.

"Freak," she whispered into her tear stricken daughter's ear making her cringe and stand.

Suddenly she felt empty and all she wanted to do was hug her baby, but when she went to hug Hermione, Hermione pulled as far away as she could. Hermione's hand cradled her bright red cheek, her eyes looking at her mother in total disbelief and shock.

Now standing in the doorway she looked at her mother.

"Do you really think I'm a freak?" Hermione asked, unable to stop a few tears from falling, before turning and walking out the back door.

Her mother swore she felt her heart break.

**Hermione was sitting in the tree house**her father build for her when she was five, lying on her side with one hand nursing her cheek.

Only one question was running through her mind.

'Why?'

Why, was Tom trying to hurt her family?

Why, did her mother slap her?

Why, didn't her mother notice how long Tom had taken to go to the bathroom?

But by this point something else had taken over.

She sat up and put her back to the wall, and asked herself the one question she didn't want to hear.

"Is it all in my head?"

**Hermione came down stairs**; she knew what she had to do:

She will keep her bond with her mother, no matter what it takes.

She stopped outside of the sitting room. Taking a large breath she entered.

Her mother stopped reading and turned around to face her with a huge smile on her face. Hermione couldn't believe that she was smiling, not after what had just taken place, not after the first time she had ever hit Hermione.

"Mum, I wanted to say I'm sorry about the fight." She was looking at her feet, unable to look at her mother while she was smiling.

April looked at her daughter with a confused looked.

"What fight dear? You mean the one with Tom?" She shook her head and looked at Hermione. "I wouldn't worry about that. I spoke to Tom on the phone, he wasn't upset." She felt a small frown creep on to her face taking her smile. She couldn't help but think she had forgotten something, but then…what was she thinking about?

Hermione watched her mother's face going through different emotions. At first she looked happy, then relief. Then it looked as though she had forgotten something but then something passed through her eyes…it was a golden light. Hermione was sure there was a golden light in her eyes.

Her train of thought was broken by her mother. "Hermione, were you saying something, dear?"

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine… just wondering where's my dinner." She hated lying, but maybe she'll have to get use to it if this was going to happen a lot.

Her mother laughed. Hermione use to love it when her mother laughed but now when she did, it was like someone was making her do it. Hermione felt a rage inside of her, no one makes a puppet out of her mother!

"You ate you silly girl. Top in your class and yet you didn't even know you ate you tea. But if you're still hungry you can have some ice-cream." April turned her back to her Hermione and started to read again.

Hermione nodded, her fingers itched to fidget with her hair, to tear something up, even to throw something. Hermione was becoming very frustrated and scared, even worse was that she was started to doubt her own mind. But she saw it, she knew she saw it. Like a clock ticking over to midnight, a new slate. Like that golden light in her mother's eye cleaned her slate.

Maybe something wrong with her mother, Hermione pondered this as she got ice-cream, maybe something wrong with both of them.

As Hermione opened the freezer some small ice chips fell out and melt fast on the wooden floor. Not looking Hermione didn't notice and when her sneaker stepped onto the melting ice her foot slid from under her. Slipping banging her head against the bench, a knife carelessly left on the edge of the bench fell and aimed for her head. Hermione screamed as the knife pierced her skin.

Hermione woke up with a gasp in her four poster bed back at Hogwarts. Her body covered in sweat, her night gown sticking to her, as her heart bashing against her rib cage rather painfully.

"Oh God, What's happening to me?"


	4. To Kill A Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

We all know Voldemort is a sneaky ass devil who enjoys playing with others. So I took this chance to explore an idea of mine.

_To Kill A Dream_

Jamie?

Hermione was sitting in the headmaster's office as she poured out everything she had dreamed; finally she stopped and wiped the tears off her cheeks. Her beautiful eyes burning red from her salty tears.

Albus Dumbledore had seen many things in his life but what his student was saying was beyond anything he had even thought possible. Voldemort becoming Tom Riddle again would have shocked anyone, more so the question of _how_?

"Miss Granger, are you sure that it was real," Hermione looked at him, her face tear streaked and blotchy, her hair much worse than normal and flying in all different directions.

She took a deep breath, "Yes, yes I'm sure sir. I've had lucid dreams but this, this sir was… it was real."

She watched his eyes as he went into deep thought. When he spoke it was soft. "Hermione, I believe you. It appears Voldemort thinks of you as a threat and found the only weak spot to which he could get to."

He looked at her while speaking his bright sparkling blue eyes dull. "He may try to…" he stopped for a moment before speaking again, "Miss Granger, have you ever seen Love Birds?" he asked, folding his wrinkled hands in his lap.

She nodded her head before replying "Yes, once when I went to the zoo with my father." She narrowed her eyes for a second, "What have Love Birds got to do…oh God are you saying Voldemort and my…" Hermione made a face at which Albus had to laugh.

"No Miss Granger, this is not about Voldemort yet. You know that when two Love Birds form a bond that when taken away from one another they will weaken and die?" she nodded. "Well you see your mother and you have a bond, a mother/daughter bond. If your mother was to become sick you would be sadden."

Hermione was catching on, "And should my mother die I would but filled with grief. I would be unable to help. I would become weakened." She whispered and Albus nodded.

"Yes, I believe Voldemort may have a spell, I am not sure. I have never heard of one such as what you are describing, but he is a cunning man."

Hermione considered this for awhile. "Ok, so how do we stop it? Do we charge in and stop him? Or do we find a safe place for my mother?"

"Well first we have to find out when, or if he has already gotten to her. He may be controlling your mother under a curse or potion."

"Well what are we going to do stop her from eating or drinking?" Hermione just wanted her mother safe.

Albus sighed. "It's not that simple Miss-" he didn't finish what he was going to say as Hermione had an outburst.

"WELL MAKE IT SIMPLE." She screamed, she had stood up so fast her chair just knocked over, the sound of it smashing against the floor was almost deafening.

She took a deep breath and counted to ten. "I'm sorry sir. I just want her safe," She whispered in sorrow.

Albus nodded his head before continuing with what he was saying. "Miss Granger what time was it when you had this dream?"

She cocked her head. "I'm not sure Professor, maybe right after I fell asleep."

Albus smiled, "No I meant in the dream, what time was it? Was there a clock anywhere? Was there a certain season? Maybe one of you said something that indicated a certain period of time?"

Hermione blinked a few times as a blush rose upon her cheeks. "It was summer, it was the middle of summer, there was a heat wave I think. Also it was daytime when I first met him."

"Tell me Miss Granger, what was his name when you met him?" She looked at him blankly for a minute before answering. "Tom Yields, he said his name was Tom Yields. But when I first heard it, it was Tom Riddle. I thought maybe I was just thinking too much about, certain events."

"Yes well I'm sure Mr. Yields is not in fact the guy your mother is…seeing." He stopped before telling her. "Mr. Yields was found dead last week, old age they said. He was a great wizard and worked in wizard/muggle relations."

Hermione didn't filch like she used too, now death had become more often you see it in the paper very morning. "Do you think it was foul play? To think Riddle would turn up with the same name and not have anything to do with this man's death is foolish."

Albus wondered for a second. "Yes Miss Granger I do believe you are right. Of course I personally did not believe it to be natural. Thomas was only in his 70's, still young."

"I think it would be best if we put Order members near your house to watch your mother. But it is almost time for breakfast and your friends must be worried." She took that as a sign of dismissal and nodded goodbye.

**When she got to the common room** she looked around for Harry and Ron. She saw them sitting in 'their' chairs.

Upon walking over to them she heard a small bit of what they were talking about.

"Harry," Ron said. "Do you think we should tell Mione?" He asked.

"Ron, she might get upset. Besides we don't even know if it was real or not." Harry's green eyes shone beautifully in the fire light. "I mean it seems silly doesn't it? Voldemort dating her mum, it feels more like a nightmare then a vision."

Hermione walked up behind them. "Yeah I had a dream about it as well Harry." Both boys jumped ten feet in the air and started telling her they were sorry. Hermione however gave a small smile and laugh at their faces.

"Would you stop that, I just came from Dumbledore's office and he thinks it may be happening." A glum look overcame her face. "But the Order is going to help out by watching her."

She sat down across from her friends and looked at her nails rather closely before asking Harry. "Was it Tom Riddle in your dream?" she looked up and into Harry's eyes ignoring Ron's strange looks. "Was he going to marry my mum?" Hermione felt a bit relieved that she wasn't the only one who had seen it.

Harry opened his mouth and closed it again before answering. "Yes, yes it was Tom and yes he was going to marry your mum before the baby was born."

Hermione nodded her head until she remembered what he had just said. "Baby," she crocked out, her voice breaking. "There was a baby?"

She heard her name being called out but paid no attention as she stood and ran out on to the grounds and kept running.

**The first thing Hermione noticed**when the order brought her mother to number 12 was the color of her eyes, they didn't show any trace of the golden light in them. The second was the wedding ring on her finger. Hermione was shaking with both rage and shock at the thought that Voldemort had done something to her mother.

"Mrs. Granger and Miss Granger, please sit down." Dumbledore waved his hand motioning to the kitchen table. The room was large, it had two redwood cabinets and a table that could sit up to 30 people. The carpet was a plush blue and the walls were a champagne pink, the walls had painting of old headmasters and mistresses that were willing to help Dumbledore in the order work. Hermione thought the place now looked more like a home than a broken down bust shop.

It was Dumbledore who spoke first after the three of them were seated. It was something Hermione had been waiting for him to ask, "Tea, coffee, warm milk? Lemon Drop?" Hermione breathed, 'At least something around here hasn't change.'

Hermione took lead as she knew her mother would rather say no in being polite rather than say yes when she wanted something. "Yes please professor, a warm milk." She knew a warm milk was kind of childish but right now she felt like a child, all these things going on and she didn't really understand any of it.

Dumbledore nodded his head and turned to her mother, "And you Mrs. Granger?"

She smiled and asked for a coffee, white and two sugars.

After the two women were given their chosen drinks Dumbledore went about explaining things to the two females who seemed upset and shocked. One of the things that had made Hermione feel scared was that Voldemort had invented a new imperius curse, but it however left a trace of something in the person under the curse. Hermione was at lost for words, she had known that Voldemort had used unforgivable's, he had use one on her friend and another on his parents, but she never thought he would use one on her mother. Never.

After Dumbledore had explained everything he let Hermione ask him her questions. "In this case that 'something' would have been the golden glow that you had seen in her eyes. This glow would activate whenever the person, Mrs. Granger, would ever think on certain subjects. It allowed him to have almost complete control."

"Why did he want my mum?" April turned to Hermione with a raised eyebrow, "Not that he wouldn't want…what I mean is." She gave up not knowing what to say. So she started over again. "Why did he choose my mum?"

Dumbledore didn't waste any time on this matter, "A bond between a mother and their child is almost as strong as the love magic that runs though Mr. Potter. It seems to me, Miss Granger, that Voldemort thought that he might be able to harm you through your mother. I believe that was why you had that 'dream' and because Harry and Voldemort have a connection he was able to see what had been happening. The difference is the time in which you had them. Harry's was in the present while yours was during the summer gone."

"However you were able to get to your mother before any real damage was done." He finished with a small nod of his head. Hermione felt a lump form in the back of her throat and small tears prick behind her eyes. 'It's my fault' she couldn't felt but think.

Her mother wasn't looking at anyone, but instead just rested a small hand on her swelling stomach and rubbed it slightly. She looked up from the floor and into Dumbledore's eyes, which held kindness and understanding. "What about the baby? What am I going to with the baby?" April asked with a tone of panic echoing in her voice.

Hermione jerked her head up, she had forgotten about the baby growing inside of her mother, a baby sister or brother or maybe her mother wouldn't want the baby, either way Hermione would stand by her mother no matter what she choose.

Dumbledore took in a deep breath, "Mrs. Granger, the baby was not conceived of evil if you do not want it to be. The order has no intention of harming the baby in your womb now or in the future. If you were to keep the child we will protect you and the infant for as long as you both need it. I understand that you had no choice in the matter of having another child but," At this point he lent over the table and grasped her hands which folded on the table.

"While the child comes from Voldemort it will also have a part of you in it, Voldemort did not come from a loving home, or any home for that matter, but this child would come from one and maybe they will be as happy as your daughter is." At that he let go of her hands and sat back into her chair.

Hermione was not sure what she wanted her mother to do, now she was confused and once more there was lump in the back of her throat but tears did not fall. Her mother was just sitting in her chair looking just as unsure and confused as Hermione was feeling, there she was sitting in a chair her light brown hair falling down her back and her hazel eyes swimming with uncertainty. But it was clear that she was carrying the baby of one of the most feared men in the world.

A small smile broke upon her graceful face and she turned to her daughter. "What do you think of the name Jamie for a boy?" She asked and both Dumbledore and Hermione smiled and wiped away her tears, she was going to have a baby brother or sister.

**Once more Voldemort was sitting** at the head of the table, the meeting had finished but he continued to sit there listening to the prophecy. This one was not linked to one Mr. Harry Potter, this concerned him and his child.

_The dark lord's child will be born of hate and love,_

_And on the full moon shall the babies first cry echo,_

_The mother shall be of no magic, a parent to his enemy of his most powerful enemy,_

_And with the child shall come a new era of darkness,_

_And the child shall be the source.  
_

To Voldemort the idea of having a child to a muggle would have been the lowest point one could reach, but he had found the Mudbloods mother to be almost…pleasant. Just hours ago he had given the Death Eaters orders. If they had more than one child than one of them must marry a Mudblood or half blood. If there was to be a new era of darkness he needed more death eaters and at the rate of the non magical births that had been happening he would get nothing.

A smirk came over his pale nude lips "Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy that is a clever idea." The only child of the Malfoy's maybe but they need some new blood, already their brain cells are disappearing. Voldemort couldn't help but laugh over his silent joke. His young laugh echoing through the empty room.


	5. Keep Your Enemies Close and Your Wand

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Interesting isn't it? How a baby is a part of you. You are the incubator and inside there is this completely innocent life that depends on you for its survival. I was looking at my niece, she's 2, and it suddenly occurred to me, not only is she tiny on the outside because she's a toddler but the side of her heart is about the same size as her tiny fist. Life always amazes me.

_Keep Your Enemies Close and Your Wand Closer  
_

The weeks had flown by so fast and changes had been made to make sure the Grangers were safe.

First Mr. Granger had been contacted and brought back home to be with his-still wife and daughter; he had blamed himself for what had happened and said that if it was alright he would raise the child as his own. He had succeeded in opening two Dentist offices in Australia and will ensure that it continues to grow. But he had missed home, he had missed April and Hermione.

Then Mr. and Mrs. Granger moved into the Barrow to be as close to order members they could be, the order couldn't keep them in number 12 as a mother-to-be would need room to move around as Molly had told them sternly. Luckily the Weasley's and the Grangers got alone very well so there wasn't a problem there.

Hermione was glad to see her parents together once again, smiling and laughing. Even though they were together she could tell it was going to be a long time before they were the same. Maybe all they needed was sometime alone. They married before they even left University, before they could explore the world, themselves, but they had really lived.

She was even happier when the baby started kicking and she saw her parents' faces light up, her father's held no hate or disgust when he put his hand on the swelling stomach. Her mother seemed excited but also a little guilty and sad at how the child had come to be. Hermione had known her parents had tried for years to have another child but it just didn't happen. For some reason they stopped trying and dotted on their daughter.

Hermione had stayed there over Christmas, she enjoyed it. Listening to the carols, watching her father talk to Mr. Weasley about door knobs and cardboard boxes as well as hair curlers, but most of all she enjoyed how her mother and Mrs. Weasley got on. Hermione was a bit worried about the idea of staying at the Weasley's. Surely they would be against the idea of Voldemort's fetus being under their roof? But not at all. When Hermione asked Mrs. Weasley said. "My dear, you do not blame the victim nor the baby."

But when it came time to leave she chose to take the train instead. Alone. Harry and Ron wanted to give Hermione and her family some time together but she felt there was something else.

While she was reading the most interesting book, 'The History of Wand Making' she was interrupted by Draco Malfoy along with his barn yard lackeys. They invited themselves into her compartment and sat down. Draco eyed her over making her feel uncomfortable. His eyes suddenly shot up to hers and he smirked. "Granger, you're looking… well." Her jaw clenched as his two little piggy's sniggered.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked through her clenched teeth.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "What's makes you think I want something?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and glared, "Then I'll get my stuff and move." She all but hissed at him, but when she went to stand Crabbe stood up and moved over to the door blocking her from leaving. Hermione had no choice but to sit back in her chair and continued to glare at the blonde across from her.

She sat there for almost an hour with her arms crossed and kept glancing at the door but every scenario she thought up ended with her being forced to stay in there with the three of them. She hated herself for this moment, how careless had she been? How completely foolish and stupid! Leaving her wand in her backpack? Just stupid. In times like this Hermione had always kept it on her person but this one time she slips up and…

Hermione sighed, she really wanted to get out of there and as the sky grew dark she noticed she was the only one not wearing school robes and so she stood. Both of Malfoy's lackeys stood but she ignored them and reached into her backpack, which she used to hold her books and robes for the train rides, and pulled out a pair of long black school robes.

She reached in and picked up her wand sliding it into her sleeve hoping none of them knew. Crabbe still standing at the door and Goyle was standing next to her ready to push her into her seat at a moment's notice, both looking at Draco who shook his head and both backed down like dogs.

"Where do you think you're going Granger?" He asked even though he already knew.

"Where do you think Malfoy? The bathroom to change into my robes." She stated to him.

When she went to move one of them pushed her back making her lose her footing and fall into Malfoy's lap. She didn't look up until she heard a click and noticed that Malfoy and she were the only ones in the compartment. Noticing where she had fallen she jumped up as though she had been bitten, almost too scared to look at Malfoy she looked at the floor.

His cold voice was laced with amusement at her reaction, "What's the matter Granger, couldn't wait until we got to school?" her face burned red as she looked at him and after she did she wished she hadn't. He looked amused with that stupid smirk on his face and his grey eyes almost made her freeze.

"I need to change." She told him again, her hands curled into fists. If forced to she will punch his again. This time it'll be a bit more down south.

The smirk grew, "I know that's why I sent them out." Her stomach dropped and so did her mouth.

She was gapping like a fish before she could reply. "You want me to change in front of you?" he nodded his head slowly, she exploded. "How… How _dare_ you! What makes you think that I, I of _all_ people would even _consider_getting changed in the same room as you? I already find it hard enough to breathe in the same area code!" Hermione's face was flushed, this time with anger. For on split second she turned her back to grab her wand and surprise him.

However she didn't get the chance to grab her wand as he turned her around and kissed her, her hands trying to push him away as her grabbed hold of her shoulders. She tried to yell at him even with his cold lips on hers so when she opened her mouth he slid his tongue in. Hermione still tried to push him away but now her attempts were only halfhearted and she didn't understand why but she ended up kissing him back with just as much as she could. She poured everything into that kiss, her hands in his hair and his were on her hips pulling her closer into him, she pulled her head back and felt his lips on her neck with his tongue tracing little circles into a soft spot making her moan and grip his hair harder.

She felt one of his hands remove itself from her hip and slide under her shirt and cup her breast making her gasp, she could feel something hard in his pocket and thinking it was his wand she grabbed. Only Draco groaned and pushed into her hand did she figure out what it was. Her eyes grew wide and she pulled back and a force that she banged her head on the window.

Malfoy looked a little confused but quickly composed himself and smirked at her. "Well Granger if I knew you were like that I would have tried this earlier."

Hermione saw red and she remembered her wand in her sleeve, she grabbed it out and pointed it at him. "Get out Malfoy." She hissed.

He took and step towards her and brushed the hair away from her neck, he tapped on a tender spot and bent down to her ear and whispered "I always mark what's mine." Then he turned and left.

Hermione made sure to lock the door with every spell she knew before changing into her robes and sitting down on her chair, she held her book but before she could read the first word she let out a loud warrior scream and threw the book across the small compartment. It hit the wall with an unsatisfied thump and fell open onto a random page. All Hermione could think about was how she had betrayed her friends, how she had let herself be kissed by a man who might one day kill her and even worse is how she allowed herself to want it

After half an hour the train came to a stop and Hermione fixed herself up and stepped off the train, seeing some people she knew she went over to see them. Terry Boot and Lisa Turpin talked about their holidays on the way to the carriages, before Hermione could get onto the carriage she caught the eyes of Draco Malfoy who winked at her before his own carriage moved away. She got on and held on as the bone like horse moved the wooden cart; she turned to the other two in the cart and told them all, almost all, about her holidays.


	6. Bad Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Personally I think that Harry forgets who Voldemort is. Well not so much _who _but _what _he has done. Harry seems to think that Voldemort has really honestly only affected him. He acts as if everything that happens to others only leaves them with no real pain. Because getting taken over by an evil diary and being forced to do a lot of awful things, i.e controlling a giant ass snake who attacks students/cats/ghosts, can't be as bad as having your parents killed. I know that Harry was forced to live with awful people but sometimes he comes across… spoiled with all his angst. Share the angst man!

Thanks to Thanks to Silver Tears 11 for giving me some beautiful names.

_Bad Choice_

Addison, Adelaide, Lilith, Evangeline, Alyssa, Damien, Gabriel, Morgan, Kelsey, Andrew, Joseph, Ryan, Cody.

These were the names Hermione and her parents had come up with. Her mother had told them she adored the name Ryan because it meant 'Little King' and how she believed it might be a boy. Hermione had always wanted a little brother.

When Hermione had gotten back to school she had noticed how her friends had seemed a little distanced with her. They didn't meet her eyes, they were always busy, and they even did their own homework. After a week Hermione put her foot down.

Hermione went down to the common room and sat down in one of the large red and gold plush chairs, she took great notice of the way her friends tensed. She pulled out her wand and whispered, "Muffliato" So that anyone who tried to listen would be unable to understand what they were speaking of.

"What's wrong with the two of you?" Hermione asked. Her hazel eyes showing that she was upset. Harry ran his fingers through his, always, messy brown hair while Ron crossed his pale freckled arms over his chest defensively. Ginny was still asleep as was the rest of the house. But these two have been getting up early and leaving before anyone else. There was a loop and she was not part of it.

Harry couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes, he fidgeted his round wire framed glasses, "Nothing wrong. Why do you think that?"

"I feel like I'm losing you guys and I'm not sure if it's my fault that I did something or if it's something I didn't do or something…" Hermione trailed off daring herself not to cry. It was hard. After a long week of her best friends ignoring her, and the attack on her in the train by Malfoy she felt like a little girl lost and scared.

Harry and Ron looked at each other it was Ron that moved first by getting up and placing a hug around her. "Hermione it's not you, it wasn't something you did or didn't do it's that your mother is harboring demon spawn." Ron whispered to her, his red hair mixing among her brown strands.

But what Ron said next made her wish she never came back to Hogwarts. "Yeah Hermione we just don't know why you mother didn't get rid of It." The way he said it made her blood run cold and her heart stop for just a moment, it took only a few seconds for her to throw Ron's arm off of her as her blood went from cold to burning and her heart pounded like the drums of war.

She eyes turned into slits as she coldly glared at Ron, "Get rid of IT?" She hissed at him, he had turned pale with fear and grasped his wand in defense in case she would attack and Harry backed up next to Ron wearing the same look of fear.

"Ronald Weasley that it is an unborn child who does not know what his father has done. That IT is a part of my mother, a part of me, and I will not have you saying such things because if that's what you believe then I have no idea why you were born."

Both of the boys were trembling as Hermione let out all her anger and frustrations out on them. She was so mad the instead of tears of sadness she had tears of anger pouring from her eyes.

"And what about you Harry, do you believe what Ron says?" she turned on the black haired boy whose green eyes widened as she turned to him, "Well?" As he looked away Hermione knew and she closed her eyes and wiped away the sudden tears of anger.

She opened them just as Harry spoke to her, looking her right in the eye he told her, "He killed my parents Hermione."

She let out a dry humorless laugh, "Killed your parents Harry?" She walked right up to him; they pushed themselves against the wall, and jabbed him in the chest. "Well let me tell you something Harry Potter, he's killed a lot of people parents and he still does. Don't think you're any different than those who lose their families because it still hurts for those who are alone in the world too."

She turned and walked past the armchairs and the dying flickering flames, she continued to walk until she got to the door leading out to the staircases, she needed to cool off. She turned back to them, they looked rather ashamed of themselves and Hermione couldn't help but feel like hitting them, "What about Ginny, does she also think that a sinless, innocent unborn baby should be killed?"

They didn't say anything. She didn't care. Hermione stormed out of the common room.

She had no idea where she was going but walked anyway without caring if she got caught. Her feet lead her through the dark and silent halls of the school she loved so dearly, a place where she had once felt welcomed but now it was almost as if the silence was weighing her down, almost crushing her. She felt so unwelcome even roaming through the dark pre-morning and it seemed that it was colder now than it had been every other time her and her friends had snuck out into the night.

Her feet lead her outside and down by the lake that glowed in the silver moonlight, a full moon, and she wondered briefly if Remus was ok. She bent down and placed a hand in the water causing ripples to move through the black water, she could see the giant squid's shadow moving slowly under the surface. Hermione had gotten over her fear of the giant squid later in her first year when it saved a student from drowning.

She moved her hand slowly from side to side so entranced by the ripples she didn't notice a person walking towards her with their hands in their pockets and their eyes moving over her bent over figure.

It wasn't until they spoke did she notice they were there. "What's the Gryffindor Goody Two-Shoes doing out of bed at this time?" Hermione was taken by surprise and stood up too fast causing her to lose her footing and almost fall in the lake. She closed her eyes and braced for the cold impact but it never came, instead there was an arm wrapped tightly around her waist and it was slowly pulling her towards the owner.

Still a bit scared from the shock she was just given and the fact she almost fell in the water and allowed her to be pulled into the person's chest. Hermione could tell immediately that it wasn't one of her friends and then she recalled what he called her just moments ago and knew that it wasn't someone she would exchange pleasant words with either. She could feel his hand softly stroking her hair, which had became rather messy from the wind and almost falling, and holding her rather tightly and Hermione couldn't help but feel safe in his arms where she could listen to his heart beat.

Her eyes started too heavy and she closed them until the person spoke, "Really Granger if you'd like we could move this into my room." Now that Hermione could hear the voice clearly she pulled herself away from the person, her eyes wide and her cheat heaving, to look at their face. A part of her couldn't help but think back on the train when he 'attacked' her and the other part couldn't help back want to slap him, right there standing in front of her was Draco Malfoy, smirking with his hair a little tousled.

She glared at him with all she had, "Get lost Malfoy, I'm not in the mood to play games this early in the morning…"

"Really? From what I remember you rather like to play games Granger." He smirked and Hermione gasped

"You… You attacked me!" He took a step closer and peered at her shoulder, "Tell me Granger, is the mark still there? I hope so, wouldn't want me to 'attack' you again now would be we?" His grey eyes looked deeply into hers, and she shivered.

"No more Malfoy. I mean it. I am not in the mood."

She turned around and went to walk off but he called out to her, his voice louder than what was needed, "I know about the baby."

As she stared at him everything around them seemed to be out of a dream. The weeping willows long branches slowly moved with the gentle breeze, like music notes the trees along the forbidden forest swayed together. The grass moved around them and the lake's water slowly moved towards the east.

Hermione looked at Draco, for the first time she really looked and she could understand why girls found him to be attractive. His blonde hair was short and it framed his face perfectly, his nose wasn't as pointy as it used to be, his eyes were between a light blue and a stormy grey color and his pale skin had no imperfections.

She couldn't help it when her tongue came and licked her pale pink bottom lip and she saw his eyes wander to her lips, she saw his handsome face coming down to hers, she felt his warm wet lips upon hers and this time she didn't resist.

Hermione wondered what others would have thought if someone saw them, two enemies kissing, would they have thought it was romantic or gross. Hermione knew what her boys would have thought, but _right_ at that moment she didn't care.

**She felt eyes on her and she knew **who it was, there was no way she was going to look up from her bacon and eggs to see his grey eyes, no way in hell.

Not sure if she was feeling ashamed or embarrassed about kissing him but she couldn't look at him, her stomach would twist and turn, her heart would beat twice as fast and her breathing would quicken. She found it hard to believe that it was all because of a guy, and not just any guy but the one who called her a Mudblood.

The fact that she kissed him back willingly scared to the point where her eyes would start to water.

Seeing she had finished eating and was ready to go, she grabbed her bag and walked out, keeping close to other Gryffindors as though any moment Malfoy would grab her.

'_I will stay away from him, I will stay away'_ she declared to herself as she walked towards the classroom.

However fate must have been bored because she agreed with Voldemort, Hermione and Draco would make a great match.

"You hurt me Granger, you really hurt me." Came the whispered voice of the blonde haired boy beside her, luck what have it that he was help her with putting books away in the library. "We have two amazing kisses and then you walk away, why it makes me feel cheap." She could hear a mocking hurtfulness in his voice and she couldn't help but give a small smile.

She was in her favorite place and she was there with her enemy, alone together.

She stood there beside him putting a thick book in its rightful place when he asked her something Hermione couldn't believe.

"Will you go to Hogsmade with me?" he asked in a small voice, her eyes widened and she turned to him. Draco was picking up three books and had his back to her, but when he turned to her she could see something in his eyes.

Hermione thought about it for a moment. "I'm not going."

Draco smirked, "Great, because I'm not either."

_"That Mudblood is one of the smartest witches our world has ever seen. Is that not disgraceful? Her tainted blood better than our own? What if she marries a muggle or another Mudblood? Or even worse, a Weasley?" There were laughs all round the table until the young man at the head glared at everyone. "You think this is funny? You think that while purebloods are struggling not to have deformed brats there is a Mudblood who has brains better than any of you! She needs to be with a pureblood. A REAL pureblood and so I have chosen Draco Malfoy."_

Draco had a mission. He would not fail!


	7. Confronting Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Last chapter I ranted a little bit about Harry, this time it's Ron. Ron annoys me often for his completely disregard of other people. By that I simply mean that he acts childishly, is willing to be friends with someone he knows is famous and can't take it. I like Ron. Ron is a true friend… most of the time. Personally I think he has some real issues with Harry that he needs to sort out. Next chapter rant… Lavender Brown.

Remember: Reviews make me want to write more and they give me so much love. Spread the love, give a review!

_Confronting Magic_

Mr. Granger leaned again the fence outside of the Weasley's large and rather illogical home, honestly how does it stay up? The frosting sun was setting causing the snow to glitter and gleam. The fence itself was amazing, not because it had anything special about it but simply due to its age.

It was white once upon a time, the paint seemed to peel over the years, it was rickety and Mr. Granger wanted to kick it down. To smash it into a tiny pieces, to destroy everything with magic in it. To cause that large impractical house down and watch it shatter.

His jaw clenched, his brown eyes glared at the land around him, a shed filled with 'muggle' items, being in there made him feel alien, made him feel different.

"Henry," He turned and saw the receding ginger hair line of Arthur Weasley coming towards him wearing an old tattered dull blue jacket. Henry felt a small amount of guilt when the man who had so willingly taken him and his family into their home stood beside him. The difference in their paycheck easily seen by Arthur's tattered jacket and Henry's brand new pale green one.

They stood in silence, it was one reason Henry liked Arthur, he knew when to be quiet… sometimes.

"It's cold." The red haired man stated. Henry grunted and it was silent for a few minutes.

The freezing air stung his face, his nose was almost leaking, his cheeks were so cold they were almost raw and his eyes were dry from the exposure. But he didn't so much want to go back inside, not just yet. Everything in there was so foreign, almost wrong. They don't do the dishes the way he does, they whip their wands out and they do themselves.

Once more Arthur broke the icy silence, "Why did you leave April?" Henry felt almost thankful he had asked.

"We met and married young. I loved her, still do, but there was something I couldn't seem to move past you know? I mean don't get me wrong it wasn't anything small like her leaving the dishes in the sink or anything." He sighed, "There was something wrong with her. I looked at her and I could tell. One day I woke up and she wasn't herself, wasn't normal. I ignored it, you don't wake up one day and not be yourself I thought I was bring silly. I started feeling out of place in my own home."

Arthur stood beside him, listening to his short rant, his true confession.

"I didn't love who she was. I loved who she used to be. It was awful, she looked like my wife, spoke like my wife, but she wasn't. She was a cheap imitation of my wife. In the end she didn't even look like her. So when I got a chance to expend our offices into another country I took it. I left her knowing that something was wrong and I didn't look back." Henry shook his head, "Arthur, I didn't look back, not once. So when I was told what had happened I hated myself."

"And the baby?" Arthur asked.

Henry thought for a moment, "I won't deny that there is a… part of that child I want gone but it has no place in this fight. The baby has no blood, or guilt, or hate. I can be the father, I can try to."

"When you say 'a part' you mean magic, do you not?" Henry gave a short burst of laugher.

"You've noticed?" Arthur nodded his solemn aging face, "I don't understand it. What is it made of, where does it come from, how did it come to be? How did my family get stuck in such a web of… magic. That baby will no doubt also be magical you know? It scares me sometimes. I feel her stomach, I feel the baby kick and I think, 'You might turn out like Him.'"

Henry had never so much relief in his life after almost a year and a half he was finally letting out everything. "Don't get me wrong Arthur you and your family are lovely people but magic? There's no place for me or any other muggle in this world. It isn't ours. Hermione belongs here more than she belongs with us. It scares me sometimes. Magic terrifies me."

Arthur smacked Henry on the back, a 'no hard feelings' smack and they stood there standing at the snow until the sun had gone down.

**Ginny had been looking for Hermione for hours**and finally found her sitting on a window sill staring out at the coldness.

The long red hair beauty walked slowly up to her long time friend as if trying not to startle her. Hermione sat there her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms circling around them. Her messy brown hair up on a loose bun.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked softly.

Even though she had whispered it Hermione couldn't help but be startled, "Ginny. What are you doing here?" Her brown eyes looking into Ginny's.

Suddenly the fiery girl crossed her arms over her front, "What am I doing here? What are you doing here Hermione? I've been looking for you for hours." Hermione looked away from her friend.

"Hermione, what's wrong, you haven't spoken to me or Harry or even Ron. It's been almost two weeks, why didn't you go to Hogsmade?" Her voice was soft once more and Hermione couldn't help but notice the similarity between Ginny and Molly. It was quite remarkable.

"I know how you guys feel about the baby." Hermione whispered, keeping out the few times her and Draco Malfoy mashed together.

Ginny sighed, "Surely you didn't think that we would be very welcoming Hermione?" It was harsh and it was cruel but it was also completely honest.

"I needed some support Ginny. I'm scared, He touched my mother, and He got her pregnant. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Of course it bothers me Hermione, His child is inside your mother."

"Not. Not that." Hermione turned and looked at her, "Dumbledore said it was to ruin our bond. To hurt me. But he could have done this in so many ways. Why produce an offspring with the blood he hates? We know what he's like, we've witnessed has happened, so why a baby? There's something else."

Ginny screwed up her face in total concentration, thinking as hard as possible, trying to understand what had been said. Hermione was right, as always, there had to be more.

Ginny went to open her mouth when Hermione stood up, she looked her friend in the eye, "The baby is a casualty of this fight. I'm trying so hard Ginny, so hard! But I keep thinking what if the baby comes out looking like Riddle? What if the baby grows up and they can't escape the evil and the twisted genetics they have running through them? What if the baby grows up to be worse than Riddle, Ginny? What then? I told my mother I would stand beside her and I will. But she's scared too, I can feel it, she hides it so well. We're all scared and you guys aren't helping."

Ginny stood there shocked for a moment, "Hermione we only thought it would be a better option than having the baby and all those things happening."

"But then… what if the baby is like me, or my mother, or my father. What if the baby is nothing like him and they are kind and smart and grows up to do good things? What then Ginny? Do you kill the baby not knowing how they will turn out or do you wait and see?"

Hermione started to walk past her friend, "I thought you of all people would understand after the way people treated you."

She left her silent and stunned friend standing there in the middle of a, empty corridor. Ginny felt stung by her words, cold and cruel, but she also understood them.

People avoid her like a wild fire, their eyes and whispers came to life in her nightmares, people in her own dormitory hid their pets and cast protective spells around their beds. It was hell, Ginny had no one but Hermione and Ron and Harry, and then Luna came along. She was so blissfully unafraid of her, willing to sit beside her and talk to her, she was the only one in her year that treated her as human.

It wasn't until her third year that people got over it completely, people talked to her normally but some kept a distance, some still do.

Even now Ginny can still hear their words, "How do they know that he still hasn't got some control over her? They shouldn't let her in the school. She might have even picked up a few things from him you know? What if she kills my beloved Socks? She shouldn't be here!"

They just assumed she could still have a part of him in her, after all he had controlled her for a year, that would leave lasting effects would it not? That while Tom had controlled her, forcing her give orders to that snake, she must have known what was happening. She could have stopped it.

But she couldn't, she tried, she tried so hard.

And now, while Ginny tried to pick up the pieces of her shattered confidence, she understood where Hermione was coming from. Ginny was an innocent who was unlucky enough to sacrificed for someone else's plan, a plan she had no idea about, and so was this baby.

**Hermione felt awful. Those words she had spoken to her friend would have hurt her so much. **She had playing on her friends fears, her past, her pained memories. But she had to make her point.

If, in this war, they sacrificed innocent lives with no real regard then what does that make them?

It certainly doesn't make them the good side, the light, it makes them just as bad as the people they are trying to fight.

Hermione had always thought that the words 'good' and 'bad' were hard to understand. What may come across as 'good' to one side may in fact be 'bad' to another and vice versa. Is there any real good in this world?

As a child Hermione had heard about war, read about war, wrote papers on war. But never did she think she would live to witness war. Nor did she think that she would be standing on the front lines.

And even when she learned about the war, even when she understood where she would be standing not once did Hermione think her parents would be in danger.

Not once.

**Draco didn't like Hermione Granger, he didn't want to be close to her or to even been in the same school. **But Draco Malfoy wanted to _own _her. To teach her how smart she really is, how brave, how level headed, how _equal _she was in the face of danger. In his danger.

He didn't enjoy her soft delicate scent that held a balance of musk that he often smelt in the library around the old books and vanilla, soft and almost able to taste it when he got close.

Draco didn't enjoy her brown eyes that always looked over every single detail carefully and the way they stored information upon site.

He hated her curves, how he could place his hands on her waist and they way they seemed to fit. Her hair annoyed him, those thick curls and fly away strands that seemed to represent just who she was.

No Draco Malfoy didn't like her one bit. He had a mission, and when this was over it would be his joy to see her chained to him, one way or another he will take Granger down.


	8. Do Wizards Wear Cups?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Lavender Brown, I don't know how I feel about her. I think she needs a bit more background. She has a following but I want to know more about her, who does she become after everything? Does the war affect her in the way of not being so vain and selfish? The one thing I can say about Lavender is that she is not a coward, choosing to fight in the battle of Hogwarts and being brave enough not to run. Personally if faced with war I like to live by the motto, 'Live to Fight Another Day', then again in the times I have being attacked while being with a friend… I can safely say I'm the type who sacrifices myself for their safety. I believe Lavender is as well.

Put the review in the basket Reader. Put it in the basket. PUT THE REVIEWS IN THE BASKET!

_Do Wizards Wear Cups?_

April sat on the make shift, old worn out, chair taking a few minutes to rest her weary feet. Everyone was outside cutting grass the muggle way. April couldn't help but giggle when she remembered Arthur's excitement over the idea, Molly had simply thrown her hands in the air and sighed.

But now she was alone, not completely along though as the swelling from her stomach reminded her. How far along was she? Six months? It was the start of February, still winter, still cold, and worse of all still no sun.

April was not a winter person. She was a summer person. She loved the smell of fresh cut grass, the salty scent of the beach, the cold showers that came after a long hot day at work. She loved walking outside of her suburban home and seeing little children playing in their front yard with the sprinklers turned on.

She loved the feeling of life only summer can give. The desire to walk, to run, to act like a child once more and go on the brightly painted playground equipment, laughing as she slid down the slide. To play on the swings trying to touch the bright blue never ending sky.

She even loved the times where she would be a little careless and get a tad burnt, the weeks of peeling skin and later the sun-kissed look she would sport.

April felt a small kick in her stomach. She placed her hand over it and gently rubbed the area where the foot had landed. She had chosen to keep a child from a man who could only be described as evil. A man people fear so much they don't even speak his name. She feared him too.

It had played on his mind when they had broken the spell over her, leaving her feeling disgusted, used and dirty, that maybe the world would be better off without this child. Maybe the world will thank her. She had even bought a potion to have it taken care of. She felt slightly bullied by the Headmaster, he had said some sweet words, words that played on her mothering instincts, words she could have done without. He had no idea how she felt, what he did to her, how he made her believe she loved him. The feeling of being trapped within your self is only a nightmare few can behold.

Sometimes she closes her eyes and begs that when she wakes she be herself. Sometimes she wishes she wasn't.

She wouldn't have to deal with the baby growing inside her. Or Henry's guilt and anger that he hides so poorly. She wouldn't have to be involved in this war, a war she had no place being a part of… until now.

She was so close to drinking the potion she had bought when they went to Diagon Ally, the witch giving her a pitying look that hid her disgust. She sat in the bathroom and held the beaker to her lips, the smell causing her eyes to burn. Her stomach moved gently with the frantic kicks from the baby. Did it know what she was going to do?

She stood there for an hour, her hand shaking, tears dripping off the end of her chin, her heart pained and the baby still fighting. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't do it.

April shook her head, her hazel eyes looking but not really seeing, so deep in her thoughts she realized she did have a place in this war. Her daughter was her pride and joy. Hermione stood there so brave, so daring, willing to give all she has for a better future.

April will stand beside her. This world had done so much damage and so much good to her and her family and she too will stand for a better future.

Her hand tightened on her belly.

And so would this baby.

For a better future.

**Tom Riddle sat in his private room, it resembled his former dorm when he was at school. **It was covered with the house colours, green and silver. None of his servants had ever been in his room. He had never brought anyone in there either until recently.

Now that he had returned to his former younger self it made things easier for him. He would go out into the muggle world, find a sweet shy, young girl easily, and he would charm her.

Later he would listen to her screaming, her cries, her begging him to stop, for someone to help her. Women were always more beautiful when they were scared.

After she had served her purpose he would either give her to another or, if he was feeling merciful, he would kill her.

Today as he sat at his large redwood desk he couldn't help but let his mind turn to his son. His child would be a half blood just like him, and he will be the nail in the coffin to all who dare oppose him.

The muggle who is carrying his offspring would be rewarded highly. Tom smirked to himself, just how to reward her… let her die with the rest of her family or let her live? He is a generous man.

**Draco felt it was his lucky day. **There before him was a sleeping Granger, her head slightly turned so he could see her closed eyes, her nude parted lips, her wild hair framing her face.

He fought his desire to hex her while she was down but then it wouldn't get him anywhere now would it? Instead he did what any gentleman would do. He conjured up a warm green blanket and draped it over her. Ensuring she knew who it was he made sure there was a monogram on the corner near her cheek, DM.

His eyes moved to the books she had been reading; Potions and their effect of Fetuses, How to Know if Your Fetus Will Be…

It amused him greatly, he knew what she was doing and that it was completely pointless. To modify a spell or a potion is dangerous and can harm or kill the person it's getting tested on.

Draco looked at her again and he couldn't help himself, she was fast asleep and he didn't to waste this moment. His thumb caressed her soft and rosy cheek before leaning over and whispering sweetly into her ear, "I can't wait Granger."

Draco Malfoy was a person of many desires. To see Hermione Granger scared and alone, belonging completely to him was his strongest of all.

He didn't notice a pair of green eyes watching the movements from behind a stack of books.

**Ron and Harry sat on Harry's four poster bed. **

"Are you sure Harry?" Ron asked, his blue eyes searching his friends green ones.

Harry nodded, "I'm sure Ron. He was touching her."

Ron shook his head and jumped up book the bed in a rage, "I'll kill him Harry. I swear I'll send that stupid ferret to hell!" Harry latched onto his arm.

"Ron, wait! I think something else is up." His fiery friend looked at him all red from anger.

"What do you mean Harry?"

Harry didn't get to answer before another red head appeared, "What if there's a whole plan behind all of this? The baby, the fighting, Malfoy?"

Ron scowled, "Ginny this is a _boys _dorm. Get out." Displeased by the sudden appearance of his sister.

"Shut up Ron." She remarked before sitting down, "I had a chat with Hermione, well less of a chat more of a level headed argument, and she said something that made me think."

Harry nodded for her to go on, blushing slightly at the fact Ginny was sitting on his bed, and Ron crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well. She said that it was strange, and it is now that I think about it, that Voldemort is _willing _to impregnate a muggle and not do anything about it? It's not like there are many out there carrying his offspring you know? Harry we're fighting each other here. When we are alone we aren't very strong." Ginny finished and there was silence.

Ron spoke first, "They trying to split us up? I understand that the baby would help in that, but isn't that going a bit far?"

Harry ran his fingers through his messy black hair, "We need to keep Hermione close until this is figured out." Harry was still hurt from when she blew up at him. He knew that Voldemort had killed many people's family members but unlike them Voldemort kept attacking Harry. Kept hurting him.

But he also knew that she was right, she always was in the end, and that a baby cannot be guilty of any crimes that a parent has placed upon it.

**She woke in the library alone and warm. **Wiping a small trail of drool from her cheek Hermione noticed the green blanket keeping her nice and cozy was not something one of her friends would have given her.

It was green and the corner closet to her sported large gold letters of DM, Draco Malfoy. She shuddered. Once more she had let her guard down, once more she had let herself be caught completely unawares but this time it was worse, this time she was asleep.

Suddenly Hermione panicked, he would have seen the books, would have known what she was up to, Draco would no doubt go to Voldemort and let him know what she was thinking.

Gathering her things Hermione threw the blanket on the floor and ran out. Her footsteps echoed down the empty halls, the darkness making her feel unwelcome. The shadows that pressed against the walls made her seem so small and insignificant reminding her she was just a young woman out past curfew.

She felt someone was watching her, the little fine hairs on the back of her neck stood up, her body tensed and should she need it her wand was in her pocket. She moved as swiftly as her heart beat, but not running, never running, she would not show her fear. The fear that could so easily be seen in her deep brown eyes.

There were foot steps behind her. The heavy set that kept in pace with her smaller ones, but theirs were faster, Hermione knew it wasn't a teacher because they would have called out. Would have stopped her and demanded to know why she was out past curfew. No, it defiantly was not a teacher.

Hermione was scared it was Draco. She would give anything to not be alone with him at night where there would be no chance of getting away.

Her pace quickened and so did theirs, hand at the ready to grab her wand as she rounded the corner and slammed into something hard.

Her body fell to the ground knocking the wind out of her for a brief few moments. Within seconds her wand was out and trained on the object that had caused her to fall, there were no more footsteps behind her she noticed.

But there in front of her was something more terrifying than what could have been behind her.

Standing tall over Hermione he smirked, his cold grey eyes smothered with amusement at her little fall. His pointed face and long blonde hair all trademarks of things she had come to fear over the years.

And her wand was pointed at his groin.


	9. Tumbler Glass

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Lucius Malfoy. I would join the dark side just for him. He is the perfect balance between intense and terrifying. Which I think is almost the same thing. In my mind I could not imagine him being an uncaring father. I believe he loved his son the moment he was born. He's powerful and stubborn but in the end he is completely and utterly human is he not? The last we see of him in the books Lucius is with his family, not running away, not continuing to fight a war that had already been lost. For a strange reason I admire him.

But if you don't want Lucius Malfoy's groin to get injured review, his groin is in your hands.

_Tumbler Glass_

Silence, silence, more silence.

Between the two who were alone in the empty hall. One holding a wand in such a defensive manner the other standing by amused by the scene before him.

Her wand was still pointed towards his groin.

Her mouth gapped, her eyes wide with shock and fear and her mind was completely blank.

She never studied for this. Never studied what to do in this situation.

But suddenly Hermione didn't need to worry.

"Miss Granger, are we going to stay like this all night or should we move to a more… private area?" He mocked her with his cold words tied together with her slight humiliation, her blush cheeks, her racing heart, her disgust building at the back of her throat.

"How dare you!" She hissed, her eyes slitting like a snakes.

Lucius Malfoy merely chuckled, "Still on the ground I see Miss Granger? And they said you could never teach a Mudblood any tricks."

His words turned her blood to ice; her mind was filled with white pure rage that boiled over. Getting off of the ground in a cool and calm manner not letting him know how she felt, how she hurt inside, he suddenly said something that made her take action the old fashion way.

"Well Miss Granger. I did enjoy out little… moment. But maybe we should save it until you've graduated." Her hand connected with his cheek in one swift movement.

What happened next came so fast she didn't even see it. Hermione was pressed up against the stone cold walls of the corridor by Lucius, his eyes blistering with rage at her attack. One glove hand pinning her wand forearm to the wall while he used his elbow on her other shoulder. She winced at the sudden pain and tried to avoid looking at his dominating eyes.

"Look at me girl!" He ordered in violent whisper, a command she was too scared not to carry out. Her brown eyes pitifully tried to hide her ever blooming fear and he knew it, he smirked in a way that had to same effect as a Dementor who was closing in on her. Hermione wanted to recoil into the wall; she wanted to be in a pit of burning fire, in a never ending tug war with the Devil anywhere but underneath Lucius Malfoy.

His elegant gloved hand caressed her paling cheek and she cringed. He had won, they both knew it. "I'll never understand why my son likes you so much Mudblood." He muttered as if talking to himself.

His scent had washed over her becoming increasingly strong as she became more afraid, her scenes went into too over drive looking for a way out, hoping someone would find her. Her heart would give out at any moment she thought, could he hear it? Her breath came out in small ragged puffs.

She could hardly breathe with his weight on her. She was weak without her wand against an older man, a man who had tortured many of her kind, hurt them in ways she didn't even want to imagine.

He tugged at a section of her wild hair, a smirk superiority playing on his lips, of someone who holds her life in his hands.

Hermione tried to struggle against his body, against his power over her movements, but the more she tried the harder he pressed into her. What was he even doing in the school? Was he here to see Dumbledore? To see Professor Snape? Maybe even Draco?

"Let go of me!" She rasped out and immediately wish she hadn't, she let out a sudden gasp as he pressed harder into her, his body now covering hers completely.

He lent down and whispered in her ear, "I don't take orders from you girl, you can't win against me. You could never win against me." His hot breath tickled her ear with such repulsiveness and she wanted to throw up.

Desperate to get away from the terrifying man she realized he hadn't taken her wand, hadn't thrown it away, it sat there idly in her hand. Hermione knew it was risky, their bodies were so close the spell might hit her as well. But pointing her wand in the direction on his leg, her hand shaking fearfully, she was ready to get away.

"Such a foolish little girl," He continued saying, "You think you and your friends can win against us, but you can't. Soon you'll hear the dying screams of your friends and your dirty muggle parents."  
**  
"**_Impedimenta_" Hermione whispered and in a split second his body was jerked away from hers by a great and invisible force, when his body connected with the wall across from her Hermione thought quickly. "_Petrificus Totalus_**"**His body froze and became completely stiff.

His arms glued to his side as were his legs to each other.

She left him like that and walked off desperately trying to keep her calm. The spell would lift in about 20minutes but until then she is safe.

When she reached her dorm she fell onto her bed whispering a silencing spell she suddenly felt the weight of what had happened to her crush down and come out in tears, silent but painful tears.

She knew next time she sees him he would not forget what Hermione had done and that made her soul shudder.

**"Well done Lucius." The younger looking Voldemort said, "Pretty soon she will become unstable. She has nowhere to turn, she will cave and we will move in." **

Lucius bowed to his Master, "Thank you My Lord."

After he left he was sitting in his study, a glass of Fire Whiskey in a tumbler glass in his hand. He sat staring at the fire across the large room. The way it glowed, the crackling sound it illuminated, the warmth it gave. It reminded him of her.

He smirked and his hand tightened around his glass. She thinks she has won. Little dirty Mudblood thinks she beat him? Well she'll see. Next time he won't be so gentle, next time he'll keep going until she screams, until she cries, until the Mudblood is so warped with insanity she'll willingly scratch out her eyes if he commanded!

She's not safe anymore, not in the school with Draco there carrying out his orders, not outside where he was. Not safe and all alone, silly little girl.

He suddenly threw the glass to the ground and delighted in the sound of the shatter, millions of tiny little specks of glass went flying, pieces so small you can't even see.

He will shatter her. He will destroy her.

No one does that to Lucius Malfoy and gets away with it, Hermione Granger will be forced to pay!  
**  
When morning came Hermione couldn't get out of bed. Her body was sore, bruises on her forearm and shoulder came in the colours of blue and purple.**Her eyes were raw and red from the crying and the restless sleep.

She had a nightmare that she wasn't able to get Lucius away from her, she tried so hard, cried so loud. But in her nightmare she wasn't in an empty corridor like last night, this one was filled with students, and they ignored her pleas for help. Even her friends passed her by just giving a single glance and moving on.

Her screams for him to stop did nothing. She was weak in her dream. She was weak in reality.

Hermione touched her cheek where he had caressed her last night and she suddenly felt bile rise up the back of her throat, conjuring up a bucket with a quick flick of her wand, which she had slept with, Hermione emptied the contents of her stomach. The gastric acid burning her throat and her mouth while giving a rather unpleasant odor.

Beads of sweat raced down the side of her face as she blinked her watery brown eyes.

"Hermione? Hermione? Are you ok?" The sweet but shrill voice of Lavender appeared from outside her curtain. "Do you need me to send for someone? Ginny?"

The silencing spell had stopped working telling Hermione she was too distressed to do it correctly, at least it worked for most of the time.

Her voice was meek and pained, "No, no thank you Lavender. I'll just go to the infirmary. I don't want to bother anyone."

There was silence before Lavender answered, "Ok Hermione. But let us know if it gets worse ok?"

She cared about her dorm mates, while Lavender and Parvati were giggling about boys and giving each other make over's Hermione would rather read but that didn't stop the three of them from talking and often sharing tips and potions that would help make each other's life easier.

Hermione listened to Lavender's soft footsteps as she left the dorm, finally she was alone.

All she wanted to do was fall asleep and when she woke up things would go back to normal.

Her parents would be together again with no sigh of Tom Riddle ever touching her, Draco would go back to hating her and Lucius Malfoy would go back to trying to kill her.

She didn't know, as she closed her eyes and drifted off, that the last one was far from his mind.

**Ginny kept herself busy by taking more notes than she had ever done before. **But when class was let out Ginny and Luna walked through the halls and out to the courtyard.

Luna's blonde hair looked like she didn't brush it before putting it in a loose ponytail, her silvery eyes always seeing something that was never truly there, always in her own world. Luna Lovegood scared Ginny sometimes. She was scared if she didn't touch her or bring her back Luna would simply disappear into her other world.

"I fear that the sky will turn red." Luna said with a slight turn of the head, "It's happened before you know? It'll happen again very soon."

Ginny played along, "When did the sky turn red Luna?"

"The sky was bleeding you know, it knew what was going to happen." Then as an afterthought, "I wonder if it's because of the Helipath's, their fire would turn the sky red."

Ginny couldn't help but be so thankful to the girl in front of her, her strangeness, her strange but fair beauty, her brains but most all she was thankful for her fearlessness.

"I love you Luna," Ginny whispered to dreamy girl who smiled otherworldly at her, "I love you too Ginny." Together they walked side by side down the never ending steps toward Hagrid's hut for their next class.

But back in Ginny's mind Luna's words stirred something. A door she had kept shut, locked, buried under years of progress had begun to rattle open. '_I fear the sky will turn red' _Where had she heard that before?


	10. Black as Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Luna Lovegood… I love her. I love that she is so completely different to the others. But sometimes it does feel as if she's going to just float away. I believe that without her Ginny wouldn't be who she is. I think that she keeps her childhood innocence as well as an understanding of what's happening in the darkest scene, and yet she's still insanely amazing. There is something about her though, I imagine she would be able to see things other's don't, that she could be a seer. She has that feel about her doesn't she? What character should I do next?

Oh ye of little Draco, unless you want him to start making out with Pansy I need reviews! Consider it a threat :D

**I have redone the whole story. Please read it from the start. **

_Black as Love_

Dumbledore paced in his office, the continuing practice he had picked up when he was younger. It helped him think.

He couldn't put his finger on why Voldemort would bother producing a child. What could his real motives be?

They had run tests upon tests to ensure that the baby was normal, the fluid surrounding the baby was also normal, the blood from the baby… normal.

It posed no threat.

Could he simply want an heir? But if so why choose a muggle, nevertheless a mother to one of his greatest enemies. Yes, Dumbledore knew he consider Hermione Granger and enemy, she was one of the people he desired to be gone more than Dumbledore himself. Her brains contradicted all that he had claimed about muggleborns. She was smarter than Tom back in the day but when it came to Dark Magic she knew almost nothing, it made him wiser than her in that subject.

Was it to torture her with the idea that he had touched her mother? Touched her and kept her under his control while hiding it from her?

If he had truly wanted an heir he could have used one of his followers, could have willingly taken anyone of them.

Why would he even desire an heir? He wants immortality, what could a child possibly give?

Dumbledore stopped, his heart jumped and his mind whirled, with a twist the old wise man hurried down his steps and out into the hallways.

There was one thing you could get from a child if you use the darkest of all magic.

**Hermione lay in the sterile white bed with the curtains closed. **She was to rest and to drink a relief potion. The smell burned her nostrils with the smell of burning hair. The putrid bubbling yellow potion was meant to make her feel better and get a good sleep, yet she felt like vomiting when she smelt the wicked potion.

Setting her jaw and her determination she lifted the devil's beaker to her lips and gulped down the slimy yellow potion. As soon as she finished it her body felt relaxed, the taste had disappeared leaving the taste of honeycomb on her tongue.

She lay back on the pillows and closed her eyes, but not for long.

The curtains opened suddenly and her eyes shot open, "Hello Granger." His haughty smirk just like his father's made her remember what happened last night in a vivid flash and she sat up as fast as she could. Her mind dizzy from the sudden movement.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" She growled at him, eye panicked brown eyes darting behind him to see if Madam Pomfrey to see if she was anywhere near.

Draco scowled, "I only came to see if you were alright Granger. Not even going to thank me for the blanket? How rude."

Hermione clenched her jaw, "Thank you Malfoy. Now please leave."

"No."

She tried hard to conceal her growing fear, "Why not Malfoy? Why won't you leave me alone?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Because Granger I want you. Why won't you go out with _me_?"

"Why would _you_touch me? Muggleborn remember? Leave me alone!" Her voice started to get louder hoping the nurse would hear her.

"You honestly think that's a reason Granger? No one has to know about us." His voice dropped into a secretive whisper, his grey eyes trained on her brown ones. His placed on the bed almost touching her.

She felt repulsed.

"I don't want to be with you Malfoy, I don't want to be with someone who has to hide me! Leave me alone!"

Suddenly he changed, his arms shot out and grabbed her shoulders, his face was so close to her their noses were touching.

"I don't care what you want Granger. You're not playing fair."

She was shaking now, they were the same, Draco and Lucius, they were the same.

His lips brushed against her dry and cracked ones and suddenly she felt hopeless.

"Come on Granger, you got into it last time." He whispered and Hermione felt like she had just woken up.

Every fiber of her beings was angry, burning, wanting to lash out.

And it did.

Hermione pulled away from him, Draco was not as strong as his father but that didn't make it easy. She pulled and pulled until the grip on her shoulders was gone and the blonde boy glared at her.

They thought they could pick on her, thought she was their doll, but she wasn't.

Hermione lashed out forgetting her wand was on her bedside. Her hand went across Draco's face leave a red welt but more than that was the bright red scratch marks that marred his otherwise flawless skin.

Her nails at cut him and caused some drops of blood to gather and fall slowly. There was a shocked silence between them.

Hermione braced herself for the impact of what she had done, she braced herself for his anger, for his disgust and his awful words.

But none of that came, instead his hand reached up and gently grazed his cheek feeling his battle wounds.

His eyes weren't angry or cold, they were sad, distant, and his face was downcast.

"Damn it Granger." He whispered gently without any ill givings, "I just wanted to get to know you."

As he walked off slowly and down trodden Hermione felt a sudden and powerful wave of guilt wash over her.

Maybe he wasn't like his father at all?

Hermione suddenly remembered what Lucius has whispered to her, "_I'll never understand why my son likes you so much." _

Maybe she should get to know him? Try to understand him? Maybe Hermione will even get him to help them with the war?

The potion took effect as she lay herself back down to sleep. Her feelings still uneasy and her mind still confused.

**Draco threw people out of his way, kicked a first year who didn't move fast enough, and once in his room caused Goyle's bed to explode.**

His face still stung where Hermione had scratched him and it took everything he had not to hit her back.

Instead he played the little puppy loved boy who wanted so badly to get close to her Mudblood self.

But something played in his mind, her face when he opened up the curtain, she was already scared.

Her wide fearful brown eyes begged him to go away and yet he had done nothing to cause her fear. Draco frowned, had something happened to her? Was it Potter or Weasley?

Draco growled, stupid girl had to choose those weak brainless gits didn't she! But he couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something.

He shook his head and focused, his job was to unsettle her, make her weak, make her touchable and so far he was doing a good job at that. His act would have caused her pure little heart to feel bad for him and he knew she would seek him out soon. She will come to him.

All he had to do is play on the cues.

**Narcissa Malfoy was a beautiful woman. **She had aged gracefully and with complete elegance but she wasn't the nicest person. As a member of the Black family she knew she was better than other's; knew she should be served, knew the Wizarding world would crumble with Mudbloods tainting it.

Yet she also knew it was wrong.

She herself was not a true follower of Voldemort but she would do anything to protect herself and Draco. But she failed. She allowed him to grow up and follow in his father's insane and evil footsteps.

The war was coming, the final end, and Narcissa did not want Draco to fight, she did not want Draco to die for a lost cause.

And so like any mother Narcissa was desperate to save her son.

Even if it meant turning her back on the Black name she wore so proudly at school and through the rest of her life.

Even if it meant getting herself killed.

Her blonde hair down up on a simple bun, she moved towards her fireplace. Her long black and green robes disappeared in a bundle of flames as she chose her destination.

**Molly Weasley was a smart woman. **Smart and kind and compassionate. She believed that blood does not make the person.

The Wizarding world can only get better with more wizards and witches.

She took in children and mothered them. Harry Potter was like a son to her, Hermione Granger like another daughter.

But the woman who just appeared in her fireplace was nothing like her.

"Hello Molly."

**"It is possible is it not Severus?" Dumbledore questioned.**

The dark haired postions Master nodded, "It is. However are you sure he would risk such a thing? If he failed it would mean death to them both, whole soul or not."

The wise old man looked older than he had ever before. "I fear Severus that he is not rushing into this. He has planned this for many many years and now he is putting it in to action."

"Are you going to tell Miss Granger and her family?" His voice drawled in an uninterested way.

"No, not yet. First I must make sure that my assumptions are correct. Then we will move them to another location. A safer one."

The two wizards felt lost. Tom Riddle was smart yes, but Voldemort was smarter.


End file.
